That Stormy Night
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost invites Abbey to stay with him during a stormy night.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Vincent Vladislav Argost smiled while Munya placed his arm around his shoulder. He held his assistant's hand and viewed another episode of V.V. Argost's Weirdworld. He enjoyed observing the mutliple cryptids in his dungeon.  
He smiled until he heard a knock on the dark door. Argost frowned and stood very slowly. He approached the door and opened it.

''ABBEY GREY? What are you doing here?'' Vincent Vladislav Argost exclaimed. He stared at the blue suit-clad woman's small, light, red-eyed mask. He was about to ask why she was near his home until he saw her damaged rocket pack. He heard every word as she mentioned a cryptid biting and destroying her jet pack during her attempt to capture it for one of her clients. Argost nodded at a snail's pace. He allowed her to step into his mansion.

Munya observed Argost standing near Abbey Grey. He knew exactly who she was since she occasionally worked for his extra shadow. He remembered Vincent Vladislav Argost sending the mercenary to capture a variety of cryptids for his collection.  
He scowled since she disrupted his moment with his masked companion. The silent man proceeded to stand.  
He focused on the yellow-eyed villain.

''The lady will remain in my mansion for the rest of the night, Munya. You will serve her,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He observed his helper nodding and bowing. He turned to the black-haired woman. ''Would you like to eat or drink anything?'' he wished to know. He did not view Munya's scowl.

''I would like a glass of water'' Abbey Grey spoke. She viewed Munya stepping into the kitchen.  
She sat near the disguised scoundrel. She removed her helmet and revealed her red lips, green eyes, and the rest of her dark tresses. The mercenary placed her mask by the black sofa. She saw Argost's surprised expression since she never took off her facial disguise until now.

''Thank you, Munya,'' Abbey said when he returned with the glass. She observed him standing by Argost's side.  
She saw the ending of the V.V. Argost's Weirdworld episode. She sipped the cold liquid while Vincent Vladislav Argost switched the television off and glanced at her. They still failed to notice Munya's angry expression.  
The villainess consumed the water again.

''Why aren't you with Leonidas Van Rook? You are his apprentice after all,'' Argost said. He listened while she muttered something about working with him every now and then. He nodded when she stated she was solo before she arrived at his mansion. He heard the sudden rain and thunder. V.V. Argost smiled at the beautiful woman.

''It is a good thing you found my home, my dear lady.'' Abbey Grey nodded as she sipped more water.  
''Do you enjoy working with Leonidas Van Rook?'' Vincent Vladislav Argost wished to know. He observed her small shoulders going up. He thought she said something about him being OK. He heard her while she mentioned loving money more than anything in the world.

*I thought Leonidas Van Rook was greedy!* Vincent Vladislav Argost thought. He viewed Abbey Grey finishing the glass of water. His golden eyes were still on her when she gave it to Munya. He observed his helper entering the kitchen again. He glanced at Van Rook's companion. ''Would you like to see my cryptid collection?'' he inquired.

The unmasked woman began to shrug again. She, Munya, and Argost stood at the same time.  
They walked until they stepped into Vincent Vladislav Argost's torture chamber. They saw multiple cryptids in their cells. They observed the Acephalite, Cactus Cat, Giant Rabbit, etc. *The animals are very interesting!* she thought.

''Are you worried about crooks stealing your pets?'' Abbey wished to know. She found out about the various traps in Argost's mansion. She saw Munya's frown and informed him she was not planning on taking V.V. Argost's animals. ''What if a person avoided the traps? For all we know, she or he could be in this dungeon,'' she said. She viewed Vincent Vladislav Argost's thoughtful expression.

Abbey Grey continued to admire the Cactus Cat. She seemed very interested in its thorny back. She proceeded to focus on Argost again. She wished to go to bed. The mercenary followed Munya and Argost out of the torture chamber.  
They went up the stairs together.

''Please step into this empty room,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He observed Abbey entering the small chamber.  
He and Munya went to their room. He looked out the window and saw the rain. His assistant removed his cloak and placed it in the closet. He approached the bed and stood near it.

Argost was about to rest until the thunder caused him to open his eyes very quickly. He saw the other villain's usual frown. He remained awake for a few moments. He started to fall asleep again. Vincent Vladislav Argost knew his cryptids were safe in their cells. His pets appeared in his dream.

The sun's light caused Argost to awaken the next day. He was glad the storm ended. He sat up and stretched before Munya placed his cloak on his body and helped him get out of bed. He thanked his companion and departed from the room.  
Vincent Vladislav Argost looked into the other chamber. He saw the empty furniture and looked for Abbey Grey.

Munya and Argost found themselves in the latter's torture chamber. They gasped when they discovered a few empty cells. *Abbey stole my pets!* Vincent Vladislav Argost thought while scowling. He trembled with anger and considered firing the mercenary. He and his helper wandered until they found out the terrible truth. Their wide eyes remained on Leonidas Van Rook's scratched helmet that was still on the floor from the previous night.

The End 


End file.
